


A Detoured Detour

by ATTHS_TWICE



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e20 Small Potatoes, Episode: s05e04 Detour, F/M, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: On the way to the Team Building Seminar, Mulder and Scully run into a detour. Or rather a detour within a detour.What happens when Mulder stays, instead of leaving Scully with a tray full of wine and cheese, in a dingy motel?





	1. Motel Room Conference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerahSanguine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/gifts).



> This story was super fun to write. I loved the direction it went and how I was able to get it to possibly fit canonically, while still being AU.
> 
> Serah, I hope you enjoy it. ❤️
> 
> A big thank you to Untilwefindit for her beta reading. I appreciate you immensely, Pea Pod. 😊

“I _cannot_ believe we are seriously going to this team building seminar,” Mulder said for what seemed the millionth time since they left D.C. Scully simply shook her head and reached for her bag coming around the baggage carousel.

“Mulder, you know there was no way out of it. Skinner is insistent that we do this, you heard him,” she said, setting her bag down and keeping an eye out for his. He sighed beside her and shook his head.

“If I could find a way out of it, are you onboard?” Mulder asked her with a waggle of his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes at him, but nodded slightly with a smile. He winked at her and nodded back, catching sight of his bag and reaching for it.

“I wonder if we’ll be able to tell who the other agents are … oh, that has to be them. God, Scully. Do _we_ look like that?” he asked as he saw the two agents walking toward them, suits similar to theirs. She elbowed him lightly in the ribs, a warning to be nice.

“Are you Agents Mulder and Scully?” the man asked hesitantly. Scully nodded, sticking out her hand before Mulder could say anything rude or condescending.

“Agent Scully, pleasure to meet you, Agent …?”

“Kinsley, and this is my partner Agent Stonecypher,” he said, gesturing to the blonde woman beside him. She smiled and they all shook hands.

“We have the car already and I see you have your bags, so let’s get this show on the road,” Agent Kinsley said with a chuckle and Agent Stonecypher joined in.

Scully heard Mulder groan beside her, before he placed his hand on her back with more force than usual. She glanced at him and he gave her a look, causing her to bite back a laugh. If she started now, it would be bad for both of them.

They followed the other agents to the car and began their journey away from the airport. Mulder’s leg was bouncing as they drove and she knew he was dreading this seminar with every fiber of his being. They were being forced to go as they had not done so before, especially as partners. Scully had not been to one in years and Mulder told her he had never been to one. Considering they had them every year, she was surprised it had taken this long for them to be made to attend. She highly suspected Mulder had intervened in the past somehow and now they were forced to carpool with these agents as a result.

“So, you two flew in from D.C. right?” Agent Kinsley asked cheerfully.

“Yes, we just arrived as you met up with us,” Scully answered as she heard Mulder sighing beside her.

“We came in from Georgia, not too bad of a flight. How about you? Pretty smooth sailing, or flying, I suppose?” he asked with another chuckle at his own joke. Agent Stonecypher laughed again and Scully wondered if she truly thought he was funny, or if she was used to laughing at his dumb jokes.

“Not too bad,” Scully answered, hating this small talk. “Um, a bit bumpy in the middle, but otherwise okay.” She glanced at Mulder for confirmation and he stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Turning toward the window, she bit back a smile.  

“Oh, I’m so looking forward to the wine and cheese reception,” Agent Stonecypher said, smiling at Agent Kinsley. “Last year, it was … oh my goodness, so much fun. This one guy, Agent Reine, he had us in absolute stitches telling us about his cases. He’s a big guy and he gets so into the characters, you’re going to really like him when you meet him. His partner, Agent Turner, he’s a smaller more serious guy, but after a few glasses of wine, he’s an absolute hoot.”  Mulder’s leg begin to bounce more and Scully tapped him with her knee to stop him. He gave her the puppy dog eyes and she smiled in spite of her determination to not let him see her amusement.

“The courses this year look like a lot of fun too,” Agent Stonecypher said as she looked at the itinerary guide in her hands. Scully had a hard time not groaning audibly when she saw the title, _Creative Team Seminar_. She had seen the titles of some of the courses and she was _not_ looking forward to doing them with Mulder.

“Oh yeah, there are some good ones this year. Last year was something of a personal revelation. We were doing an exercise called team builders? Where we were given two minutes to build a tower out of ordinary office furniture.” Agent Kinsley said looking at Agent Stonecypher. 

“When I stood on Mike’s shoulders and I put that electric pencil sharpener on top of the pile, we both knew, we could never have done it alone,” she said with a look back at him. 

Scully felt Mulder lean close to her. “Kill me now,” he whispered to her and she fought back a smile.

“You ever been to one of these team seminars, Agent Scully?” Agent Kinsley asked.

“Umm ... I think I went to a constructive problem solving course when I first joined the Bureau,” Scully said remembering that awful, boring class. She saw and felt Mulder’s eyes on her.

“Oh, did you play that game where, um, you can’t use any negative words?” Agent Stonecypher asked, looking back at Scully.

“I couldn’t believe how hard it was not to use the word ‘ _but_ ,’” Agent Kinsley said, excitement in his voice.

“I’m having that same problem right now,” Mulder said, and Scully tried not to smile again, knowing how annoying he found this conversation.

“Have you ever been to a team seminar, Agent Mulder?” Agent Stonecypher asked, her tone sounding slightly annoyed herself.  
  
“No, you know unfortunately around this time of year, I always develop a severe hemorrhoidal condition,” Mulder said, glancing at Scully as she once more tried not to laugh.

“Well, it builds muscles you didn’t even know you had,” Agent Kinsley said, happiness in his voice.  
  
“Communication. That’s the key,” Agent Stonecypher said, looking over her shoulder at Scully, who smiled politely before catching Mulder’s eye as he looked at her unbelievingly. This woman was going to tell them about communicating? She could read him with just a glance and did not need any pointers. She looked out her window and tried not to roll her eyes.

Agent Kinsley began to slow the car down before proceeding to a full stop, as they all saw red and blue flashing lights. An officer walked up to his open window and Scully was instantly curious as to what was happening up ahead.

“Sorry, folks, it’ll be a few minutes,” he said.

“What’s going on, officer?”Agent Kinsley asked. 

“Got a little situation is all.” 

Scully turned as she heard Mulder opening his car door and stepping out and away from the vehicle. What the hell was he doing? The drive was not exactly her idea of a good time, but it was not “bolt when the car stops moving” bad.

“Where’s he going?” Agent Kinsley asked, and Scully wished she had an answer for him.

Agent Kinsley pulled the car closer to the side of the road, and they all got out. Scully could see a woman talking to Mulder, but she could not hear the conversation. Everything within her was screaming to grab him and pull him back to the car. On the other hand, she _really_ did not want to go to the conference. She kept an eye on him, waiting for his return. Instead of returning however, he began to walk into the forest.

 _Jesus Christ, Mulder_ , she thought, _come on._

“Now where’s he going?” Agent Stonecypher asked, looking at Scully with annoyance. Not answering her, Scully instead began to follow Mulder, into yet another forest. 

She passed many people, obviously who were on some kind of manhunt, but she did not ask any questions. Her only task was to find Mulder, bring him back to the car, get back on the road, and put this horrible conference behind them. Following a path, and the sound of Mulder’s voice, she found him quickly.

He was speaking to a woman, already invested in whatever was going on around him. She knew him well enough to recognize that look in his eyes; he was all in whatever it was that had caught his fancy. She sighed and waited impatiently as he continued his conversation, looking at her watch, hoping to signal to him that they needed to get moving.

“Mulder?” she finally called, giving him a look.

“Oh, just, uh ... hold on a second,” he said, glancing her way, before turning back to the woman. “What about the boy’s father?” 

“I tracked him all the way down to where he fired the shots. The ground’s rocky, but from the depressions in the underlying soil, I can tell you that he entered the bushes from over there where I pick up another set of tracks – two distinctly different sets of tracks that from the way the ground’s upset that is probably where the man was attacked,” Scully heard her say as she followed them. 

“But no other sign of him? Do you have panther in these woods?” She heard Mulder ask and she groaned internally. _Please, no. Not a trip in the woods,_ she thought.

“There’s panther. Bear.” _Great,_ Scully thought and missed the rest of the conversation as she imagined being attacked by a bear. The woman was leaving when she realized she needed to once again remind him of their current plan.

“Mulder? We’ve got this conference. They’re waiting,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Yeah. How do I say this without using any negative words, Scully?” he asked and she knew exactly what was going to happen and all of a sudden she wanted to laugh. 

“You want me to tell them that you’re not going to make it to this year’s teamwork seminar,” she said, trying to hide her smile. 

“Yeah, you see that?” he asked as he grabbed onto her arms and squeezed. “We don’t need that conference. We have communication like that, unspoken. You know what I’m thinking.” He walked away, no doubt to bother that woman some more.

She shook her head and watched him walk away. Sighing, she turned around to go back and inform the other agents they would not be joining them for the team building seminar. She was happy to get out of it sure, but if it meant actually working and hunting for a man in the woods, well, that conference was sounding better and better.

Agents Kinsley and Stonecypher were waiting at the car, both with their arms crossed, as she approached. She explained what was happening and asked them to drop her off at the nearest motel. An officer directed them to one about five miles down the road.

Arriving at the motel, she arranged for two rooms and got their bags from the car. Thanking them for their help, she said goodbye and watched them drive away, not too sorry to see them leave. Taking both of their bags into her own room, she sat on her bed, and took a deep breath. She had something weighing on her, something that she needed to be honest about to both herself and Mulder.

Since her cancer had gone into remission, she had been thinking about things differently. Being ill, not knowing what to expect from one day to the next and almost dying, had left many things unsaid and definitely unexperienced. Lying in her hospital bed with Father McCue there to pray with her, absolutely certain she was going to die, she had still been unable to face her biggest fear and tell Mulder how she felt about him.

Being given a new lease on life, she knew she should talk to him, but she was a coward. Every day she tried to open her mouth and speak, but then fear bubbled up and nothing was said. Later, when she lay awake at night, the words she did not say were spoken in a whisper, but heard by no one.

This conference though, after all the mind numbing classes, she had plans to _try_ , and now … well now it looked like that chance had gone down the drain. She stood up and paced the room, thinking once again how they never seemed to be in the right place to talk about their feelings. She knew he cared for her, but to what extent?

 _God_ , she thought, putting her hands on her hips and looking at the ceiling. Another opportunity missed and she felt stuck, no way to move forward. With another sigh, she closed her eyes and dropped her hands from her hips. Opening her eyes, a plan came to her, and she hurried to put it in motion. She took his bag to his room, dropped the key with the manager, called for a cab and then called Mulder to tell him about the motel she found and where to find his room key.

The cab arrived ten minutes later and she asked to be taken to the nearest grocery store. Walking inside a few minutes later, she picked up some little bottles of wine, some wrapped cheeses, crackers, a tray, and some small plastic cups. She smiled as she looked at the small offering she had to present to him, a way to break the ice and maybe finally get them talking. She purchased all the items, got back in the cab, and returned to the motel. Walking into her room, she set everything down on the dresser and stared at them. She took off her coat and her shoes, pacing the room again, before she got the tray of things ready.  

Sitting on the bed when she was finished, she stared at the tray of goodies and almost threw it all in the trash, knowing this could be a horrible idea. A door slamming behind her made her jump and clued her in to the fact that Mulder had finally arrived at the motel. Her heart pounded as she stood up, ready to put her plan in action.

“Okay, I can do this,” she said to herself, slipping her shoes back on and grabbing the tray. She looked in the mirror and nodded, slipped two extra bottles of wine in her pockets, picked up her room key and walked out the door.

Standing in front of his room, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. “It’s open!” she heard him call out before she reached for the doorknob and opened the door, presenting the tray as she walked in the room.

“Who cut the cheese?” he quipped. 

“Since you won’t be making it to the conference …” she said, keeping it light.  
  
“Partaaayyy!” he joked again.

“However, I must remind you this goes against the Bureau’s policy of male and female agents consorting in the same motel room while on assignment,” she said as she opened a bottle of wine.

“Try any of that Tailhook crap on me, Scully, I’ll kick your ass,” he said and she smiled and began to pour the wine into the glasses. “Pop quiz. What animal will attack the strongest leaving the weakest to escape? The answer is none. Not one of the over 4,000 species native to North America will attack the strongest when the weak is vulnerable.”  
  
She thought about what he was saying and why he was saying it. “And what does that have to do with anything?” she asked him as she capped the wine bottle and picked up their glasses, walking toward him and handing him his glass.

“It makes me think that what we’re dealing with here is no ordinary predator,” he said taking his glass from her.

“I thought this was just a ploy to get out of the conference,” she said with a confused look on her face.

“I think what we’ve stumbled upon here is something more than local authorities realize. The scenario described by that boy sounds to me like a primitive culling technique,” he explained.

“Mulder, we’re in Western Florida. The closest thing to primitive down here is living in a beachfront retirement condo,” she said, not understanding what he could possibly mean.  
  
“Those woods are as old as anything in the south and there’s 800 square miles of them. There’s no telling what’s alive out there,” he said as he stood up.

“Where are you going?” she asked  
  
“I’ve got to check something out,” he said, grabbing his jacket and sliding it on.

“You know, Mulder, sometimes I think some work on your communication skills wouldn’t be such a bad idea,” she said and he continued putting on his jacket.

“I’ll be back soon, and we can build a tower of furniture. Okay?” he said with a smile.

“Mulder,” she said with exasperation. 

“What?”he asked, his hand on the doorknob, ready to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to speak to the mother and the kid who lost his father, the Asekoff’s. See if they know more than they do or if he can remember anything more. There, is that enough communication for you?” he said with a smile and she knew he was playing around, but also was going to head to their house.

“Mulder, it’s late. You show up there now, you’re going to either scare them that something terrible has happened, or give them false hope that he has been found. Why in the world do you need go over there _right_ now?”she asked him, staring in his eyes.

“Scully, their family member is missing. Wouldn’t you want to know or do anything to help the situation along?”

“Mulder, you have no new information, you’re going over _on a hunch_ , and plying them for information. How is that helpful to them, especially tonight and after the day they’ve had?” she asked, shaking her head. He stared at her and she raised her eyebrows at him. “There is no reason that your questioning can’t wait until tomorrow. Or, even not at all.”

“Not at all? What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, Mulder,” she said with a sigh, picking up his glass of wine and heading toward him. “The point was to find something to get out of the conference, right? It’s what you wanted, and it’s what we got. Instead of running off into the woods, chasing after people who most likely were simply attacked by an animal, then ran off getting themselves lost in the process, well … why not just _stop_? Let the local authorities deal with this, let them see what they see and then if they need help, well, we’re right here.” She handed him his glass of wine and he stared at it and then her. She smiled slightly and he held her gaze, staring in her eyes, an inner battle being fought. He finally nodded and smiled at her, taking a drink of his wine and shrugging out of his jacket. She grinned and turned toward the bed to grab some cheese and crackers.

“Fine, Scully, you win,” he said, dropping his jacket back on the chair and taking another large drink of wine, draining the glass. “However, if your plan was to get me drunk, I’d say that the plan failed.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and showed her his empty glass. She rolled her eyes and took the other small bottles of wine from her pockets, smirking at his impressed expression.

“Well, okay,” he said, holding his glass out for more wine. She smiled and opened a bottle, refilling his and then adding to her own. Clinking their plastic cups together, they both grinned and took a drink.

He sighed and moved his jacket before sitting in the chair. Scully took the tray off the bed and put it on the desk, closing his computer as she did. Opening the cheese, she offered one to him and then a few crackers. He took them with a nod, and she sat in the chair he had recently vacated.

For a few minutes they were quiet as they dipped the crackers in the cheese and sipped their wine. There were still a couple more bottles in her room and she would get them if that was where the night took them.

He shook his head and looked at her, causing her to raise her eyebrows as she chewed. “Could you imagine doing this in a room full of other agents, being forced to make small talk and laugh at stupid jokes? I can’t believe both Kinsley and Stonecypher were excited to go and work on those classes. It’s the absolute worst,” he said, shaking his head.

“Is it? I was under the impression you had never gone before,” she said as she licked some cheese from her finger. His eyes widened slightly and she tried not to smile, sucking on them longer than necessary, to see what he would do.

He cleared his throat and took a drink, choking on it a little and she took pity on him and took her finger from her mouth. “I … uh, I didn’t say I had _never_ been, just not a team one. It was around when I joined and it was not a partner’s one. It … it wasn’t great and so I avoid them as much as possible,” he said, taking another drink and glancing at her. She stared at him and he sighed before taking a big gulp of his wine and setting the glass down.

“I arrived a day early, hoping to take some time to rest. A case I had been working on had run me down. I went down to the bar and ran into this woman. I’d never seen her before, but we got to talking and drinking … and one thing led to another …” he looked at Scully and then away.

“Ahhh, a little conference buddy, huh?” Scully said with a smile.

“It was terrible. Oh … not the …”

“No, I got that,” she laughed, slightly uncomfortable, but also feeling the warmth of the wine giving her more courage than usual. “So you had some extracurricular activities going on? Seems it would make it better, not worse.”

“No, it was just the once … in all aspects and uh … I left before she woke up,” he said draining his glass and glancing at her again. She picked up the other bottle and opened it, reaching out to fill his glass for him. He nodded his thanks and took a breath before continuing. “Well, I thought I wouldn’t see her again and then there she was at the conference. A fellow agent, which I hadn’t been aware of the night before, I was then forced to work with and make awkward conversation. It was terrible.”

“So … that’s why you don’t like going? You’re worried you might run into her again?” Scully asked in mock seriousness. 

“Jesus Christ! Her?” he nearly shouted. “No! God, Scully.” She laughed and poured more wine into her glass, the third bottle now empty. “No, I don’t worry about seeing her. I just … in my experience and from hearing from others, it’s more of a hookup type thing, after the seminars anyway, and that’s not really … I’m …” he trailed off, his eyes on the floor.

“You don’t have to participate, in those activities if you don’t want to,” she said with a smile. “But this time would have been different.” He looked up at her and her stomach dropped. His eyes burned into hers and her breath caught.

“How so?” he asked quietly.

“Well, we would have been there together and we could have avoided any … situations that were undesirable. We could have done something that didn’t involve standing in a conference room or a bar waiting to be chatted up, like some lonely desperate people,” she said shrugging her shoulders. He hummed and nodded, breaking eye contact, and taking a drink.

“What would we have done?” he asked quietly. 

“I … I don’t know,” she said equally as quietly.

“What … what if I had wanted to sit in a bar and chat with you?” he asked quietly again, his eyes never leaving her face. Her mouth went dry and she had a hard time getting words out.

“That … it would have been fine. I wouldn’t have minded that,” she said softly.

“Isn’t that what he did?”

“What?” she asked, genuinely confused.

“Him. The fake me, Eddie Van Blundht. You said he chatted you up, that … he brought over wine and you … talked,” he said, looking away.

 _Jesus Christ_ , _he was bringing that up now?_ she thought.

“You say _‘talked’_ as if that’s not what we were doing,” she said a bit harshly.

Memories of Eddie as Mulder sliding closer to her always made her feel confused. It _had_ been Mulder, at least to her. He brought over wine and his intentions were more than clear, but she thought it was Mulder who wanted to get to know her, to just _talk_ and maybe more. And it _had_ been Mulder, until it was clear it was not.

“Just talking?” he laughed, setting his glass down and leaning forward in the chair. “That’s not what I saw when I walked in.”

“ _Walked_ in?” she laughed bitterly. “You busted the goddamn door off its hinges, instead of knocking or even calling for that matter. What were you so worried was going to happen? What kind of danger did you assume I was in that justified breaking down the door that way?”

He stood up and threw his hands in the air. “Are you fucking kidding me? He did _exactly_ what I assumed he would, _exactly_ what he had done to those other women. Pretended to be the person they wanted in order to get what _he_ wanted. I knew exactly what he would do as soon as I saw him looking just like me,” he said, his voice rising and anger in his eyes.

Finally, after all this time, he was talking to her about that night. For weeks after that case, she caught him looking at her before he looked away, sometimes shaking his head as if on the verge of saying something, but then changing his mind. Some days were spent in near silence, and it made her crazy. Now it seemed, the truth was coming out and it was what she always suspected; he had been jealous and upset at what he saw when he busted into her apartment.

She stood too, anger coursing through her. So much time had passed and he was going to throw this at her feet _now_? Oh, hell no.

“And what exactly did you think Mulder, that I would just fall into bed with him, because I’m incapable of withstanding your charm? He brings over wine, something you’ve _never_ done, and what, my panties would have been across the room and we would have fucked right there on the floor? Because I’m that easy? Sweet talk and wine is all it takes to get me in bed, is that what you think of me?” she shouted at him, the plans for a pleasant night gone out the window, as she now wanted to throttle him.

“Jesus, Scully,” he said, his voice rising. “Of course I don’t think that way, but five women had been impregnated, and all of them thought they had been with their spouse or someone desired yet unattainable. He was impersonating me, of course he would come and try to cozy up to you.”

“ _Try_ being the operative word, Mulder. Try. You didn’t find us in a compromising position, no one was undressed, Jesus, he hadn’t even kissed me,” she said crossing her arms.

“ _YET!_ But what if I hadn’t come in when I did? Would you have let him kiss you? You didn’t seem to be too upset at the idea, in fact you seemed quite receptive to it,” he shouted at her.

“Because I thought it was you, you asshole!” she yelled back, shocking him, if the look on his face was any indication. “I thought the man who brought over wine and said he wanted to talk was _you_. Why would I have thought otherwise?” she stared at him and they both fell silent, as they realized what the other had said.

“You … you thought he would come to me because … I desired you or you desired me?” she asked quietly.

“You thought it was me trying to kiss you?” he asked at the same time.

“Of course I did,” they answered in unison.

He stepped toward her and she felt again what she felt that night on her couch. Nervous, scared, not sure what he was doing, but also absolutely sure she wanted to find out.

His eyes were intense as he moved another step closer. They had been that night too, but now she knows how wrong she was to think they were _her_ Mulder’s eyes. The fake Mulder’s eyes were too focused on her own, and not traveling all over her face as he was doing now, as he always did, seeming to memorize her when he looked at her. Watching and reading her eyes, while learning her face simultaneously.

“You thought it was me?” he asked again, quietly. He was closer to her now, though not touching, his eyes moving across her face. She nodded, her heart in her throat halting her speech momentarily.

“You,” she cleared her throat and licked her lips. “You said yourself that he impersonated those women’s husbands and … even Luke Skywalker for Amanda. He … he gave them what they wanted … who they wanted.” Her heart was pounding at the boldness she was exhibiting, telling him but not telling him she wanted him.

He knew though, she saw it in his eyes. She saw them dilate as his breathing paused and he stepped closer to her. The heat from his body and the smell of the wine on his breath, made her feel dizzy with want.  

“You … you would have kissed him, believing he was me? Why? What did he do? What did he do that I ... haven’t?” he asked softly, her eyes closing at both the low timbre in his voice and the sadness she heard in his question. An answer was not forthcoming as she had to concentrate on making sure oxygen was entering her lungs.

“Scully …” he breathed, and she felt his breath against her cheek and then the roughness of his unshaven face. Unbidden, she began to tremble. Taking a step back, she opened her eyes and looked at him.  

Her hands, as if possessing a mind of their own, moved to his chest. His heart was racing under her hand and she knew it matched her own. “What did he do, Mulder?” she asked him softly, looking from her hands on his chest, to his eyes. “He made a move and took a chance.” Staring at him, she waited, her hands moving toward his haphazard tie.

Her fingers clutched his tie and tugged lightly, sending a signal to him. His hands moved to her waist and she took a ragged breath, her eyes landing on his lips.

“Mulder,” she whispered. “Kiss …”

His lips on hers silenced any further words as she fell into him. He pulled her closer and she tightened her grip on his tie, pulling him closer to her. His fingers dug into her waist and she gasped, opening her mouth and allowing him access, which he wasted no time in taking. His tongue slid in and she moaned at the sensation. He tasted like wine, tangy cheese, and somehow, sunflower seeds.

Moving his hands to her back and her neck, he held her in place as he explored her mouth. She moved her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, wanting to never break from this kiss, but knowing that was impossible as she was already in desperate need of air.

He pulled back from her, both of them breathing hard. He stared at her and she saw him second guessing what they just did and she was not going to have it. Hands on his tie again, she pulled him and kissed him hard, moving her hands from his tie, and around his neck again. Scratching at his neck, he gasped this time and she slid her tongue along his bottom lip and into his mouth.

Moaning, he gripped her waist tighter and she felt him hardening against her, making her head spin. Their tongues were stroking and she felt weak with her desire, the wine in her belly stoking the fire that began five years ago when she met this crazy man. She slid her hands up into his hair and he bent his knees and lifted her, making her break from their kiss and shout in surprise.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she stared at him as they stood in the middle of a shabby motel room, clinging to one another. Searching his face, her fingers trailing lightly across his neck and into his hair, she smiled at him. His swollen lips looked more delicious than usual, she had to kiss him again.

Bending her head to do so, he pulled his head back and smiled at her. “Is this a good enough move, Scully?” he asked softly, tightening his hold on her. She smiled and nodded. “Good … but, I think we can do better.” He spun and stepped forward a couple of steps, pushing her into the door. She cried out and he covered her mouth with his own, kissing her deeply.

He moved down her neck, kissing and sucking at her skin. She moaned and pulled at his hair, bringing his mouth back to hers, their tongues clashing. She slid down a little and felt him harder than before, making her ache with need. No chance would she be leaving this room without being naked with him, no chance at all.

She pulled back, kissing him softly once more. “Put me down,” she demanded, loosening her legs. He helped set her down and she began undoing the buttons on her jacket, throwing it on the chair beside her. Mulder looked at her with wide eyes and she smiled.

“Scully,” he said, clearing his throat, but she was not going to be dissuaded. Her shirt came off next and joined her jacket, as he exhaled loudly, his eyes falling to her chest. She wished for a second that she was wearing a sexier bra, but by the look on his face, she knew it would have made no difference.

She reached for the button on her pants and he stepped close to stop her. She stared at him and he shook his head before he let go of her hand and reached for his tie. Loosening it, he tossed it with her jacket and then unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off and adding it to the pile. Only then did he reach for her again, his arms wrapping around her, his fingers locking together.

He kissed her, his tongue sliding across her lips, before he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, making her whimper. “Tit for tat,” he whispered in her ear, before kissing her jaw again and down along her clavicle. She moaned and panted out her breath, her heart racing.

“Not exactly,” she said, pushing against his chest and reaching behind her to unhook her bra and slide it off her body, throwing it on the chair. He stared at her chest open-mouthed and groaned. His eyes flicked back to her face and she smiled, happy he would find her body pleasing. Losing weight from the cancer had left her feeling a bit self conscious. Apparently, he liked what he saw.

Dragging his fingers across her sides and up her stomach, making her shiver, he slowly took her breasts in his hands. His thumbs grazed her nipples and she cried out, grabbing onto his arms. He did it again and her head dropped back as she thrust her chest toward him.

“Jesus, Scully, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered. She raised her head and he looked from her breasts to her eyes. “I mean, of course I knew you were, are, but _damn_ …”  She smiled and reached for the bottom of his under shirt, lifting it and making him move his hands to take it off. Another item added to the chair and it was her turn to touch naked flesh, causing him to shiver.

He took her hand from his chest and led her to the bed, his eyes questioning, asking if she was sure. She tugged his hand and he stopped walking. “I want this, Mulder. I want … I want you,” she said quietly, her hand on his chest. He smiled and lifted her fingers to his lips.

“See that? You know what I’m thinking, communication unspoken,” he said, kissing her fingers and stepping to the bed. He held her face in his hands and kissed her until she pulled back, once again out of breath.

Her shoes were kicked off and this time he did not stop her as she took off her pants. Glad she had taken her pantyhose off earlier, she now stood before him in black silky underwear. He groaned and she reached for his belt, needing to see and touch him.

He helped her to unbuckle, unbutton and unzip his pants, before kicking them aside along with his shoes and socks. Standing in a pair of gray boxers, his erection straining against the fabric, he smiled at her.

He pulled the blankets down and looked at her, asking again with his eyes. She trailed the backs of her fingers up his chest and then down to the waistband of his underwear, her fingers sliding under as she took him in her hand and made him gasp.

God, he was big. She knew it already, having seen him nude previously, but not like this, hard and hot in her hand. She stroked and he let out a deep breath, his eyes closing and his body pitching forward.

“Get … get on the bed,” he rasped out, grabbing her wrist roughly and taking it from inside his boxers. Her breath caught when he grabbed her and the way he stared at her, she knew he noticed that she liked it. He let go after a quick squeeze and she followed his instructions.

Laying down, she watched him come closer to her. He placed his left knee on the bed and then the right on the other side of her body. With his arms beside her head, she was completely contained by him, and the actuality of it made her tremble.

She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Slow, sensual kisses that made her pulse race and core ache. He broke from the kiss and moved down her body, kissing her neck, her shoulders, down to her breasts. He licked at a nipple, then sucked the breast into his mouth. She arched into him and he moved to the other breast.

“Mulder, oh, God,” she breathed, her hands in his hair, as she bit her lip. His hands were on her hips, his nails scraping lightly. “Oh, Jesus, that feels so good, Mulder.”

He raised his head and looked up at her with a grin, coming back up to kiss her, then continuing on his path down her body. He kissed her belly button, across her stomach, and then stopped at the waistband of her underwear, which she knew would be damp to the touch. He raised his head again and she nodded, running her fingers in his hair.

His fingers slid in the sides of her underwear and pulled them down her body. She watched him as he did and goddamn, she could come just from that image alone. Mulder was taking off her underwear.

Finally.

“Jesus Christ, Scully,” he said, shaking his head as he looked at her. “You are so fucking beautiful. So amazingly gorgeous.” She opened her legs and he stumbled toward her, running his hands up her legs as he loomed over her again.

“Mulder, please,” she said, holding his arms as he came closer.

“Please what, Scully?” he whispered, nuzzling into her neck.

“Please me, Mulder,” she whispered back, feeling his covered erection bump against her naked flesh. She opened her legs wider, wrapping her legs around his waist, making it clear what she wanted. “Please _me_ …”

“God, Scully,” he breathed, pulling back enough to get his boxers off, and coming back to the cradle of her thighs.

“Just … slow. It’s been a while,” she whispered as she felt him positioning himself. He pushed in and she arched her back, gripping the sheets.

“Wait,” he said, pulling out and making her moan. “I don’t have a condom. We …”

“We’re good, Mulder,” she said, moving her hands to hold his face. She nodded as he looked at her and she tightened her legs around his waist.

He slid back in, slowly, like she asked. With every inch, she felt her body opening to accept him. When he was in to the hilt, he paused and she exhaled. He pulled out and slid back in, his eyes on hers the entire time. She moaned and breathed his name, the feel of him inside her the most wonderful pleasure she had ever experienced. He was big and thick, filling her completely. It was not going to take long for her to come as she already felt her orgasm building.

“Scully,” he breathed, looking at her as he thrust slowly, his eyes saying so much. He felt so good, better than even her most intimate fantasy. He began going faster and she held onto his arms. “Jesus, you feel so good. Oh, God. Scully …” He repeated her name, increasing her desire.

“Yes, Mulder. God, oh my God. Oh Mulderrrrrr,” she cried as she came, tightening around him as pleasure coursed through her. “Oh Mulder … oh … ohhhhh …” She gripped his shoulders as he continued thrusting into her, faster and harder.

“Scully, God, I’m close,” he said and she looked in his eyes, wrapping her arms around him, her nails scratching down his back. “Jesus, Scully.”

Thrusting twice more, he came, calling out her name as he did. She held him to her, arms and legs wrapped around him. He fell onto her, breathing hard, sweaty and spent. She worked on catching her breath, as she held him, her body still thrumming with pleasure and release.

“Scully,” he whispered, kissing her neck and then her lips. “God, Scully.” He stared in her eyes and she smiled, running her hands up and down his back. He shook his head and she tilted hers.

“Better than your last conference experience?” she asked cheekily, before he could speak, and his eyes widened. She laughed softly and touched a hand to his face, holding his gaze.

“Oh, she’s got jokes people,” he said as she giggled. He rolled them to the side, still together. His eyes searched hers and she saw worry behind them.

“Mulder?” she asked, touching his lips.

“It was too fast,” he said quietly. “I … you …”

She smiled and kissed him softly. “Mulder, it most definitely was not.” She stared at him, letting her words sink in and he smiled before he kissed her, rolling her onto her back.

He moved and slipped from inside her, a concerned look on his face. She smiled and pulled him back for a kiss, wrapping her legs around him again, lazily running her feet across the backs of his calves.

“I’m too heavy,” he murmured into her neck and she hummed in disagreement, stroking his hair and down to his back. He kissed her neck and she hummed again, this time in approval, making him laugh.

“Mulder,” she whispered, her heart light and happy. “We really should have done that _long_ ago.”

“No shit,” he breathed against her neck and she laughed, holding him tighter. He joined in her laughter, before raising his head and kissing her, whispering that this time would not be fast, making her heart race and her stomach flutter.

He was good on his word.

Both times.


	2. Showers and Bullfrogs

Mulder woke with a start to the sound of the shower running. He sat up, confused at his state of undress, before laying back down with a grin. Last night … well, it actually happened.

He rubbed his hands across his face as he remembered what happened. Wine, cheese and crackers, the taste of Scully’s lips, the touch and taste of her skin, all of it was seared into his memory. The sounds she made, the feel of her around him- she was sensory overload and he wanted to experience the feeling again.

Untangling himself from the blankets, he stood up, an erection already quite prominent, and walked to the bathroom. The door was not shut completely and again he grinned. Pushing it open, he could hear the water hitting the shower floor as it rinsed clean the body he had ravaged last night. The memory of her moaning his name urged him to step forward and open the shower curtain.

Head tipped back and her eyes closed, she stood under the water, naked and wet, unaware he was stepping in the shower to join her. He watched the water run down her perfect breasts, stomach, hips, thighs, knees, and her feet. His eyes fell to the one spot that had become his favorite and he had to fight the urge to drop to his knees and devour her, making her come as she screamed his name. They had time, but right now he had other plans. Reaching out, he touched her waist lightly with his fingertips. She jumped and her head snapped up, her eyes flying open.

“Jesus, Mulder!” she said, putting her hands over her breasts, much to his amusement. Last night he held them in his hands, tasted them with his mouth, and fell asleep with his head resting on them. He smiled as she met his eyes, his hands pulling her toward him and out of the spray of water.

“Bit late to be covering up, don’t you think?” he asked before kissing her, not waiting for an answer. She moaned into his mouth and her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer. Her skin was as slick as her mouth and he knew if his fingers were to go exploring, other parts of her would be just as slick to his touch. 

“Why would you cover those up?” he asked as he began to kiss her neck and then up to her mouth again, nibbling at her lips, cheeks and nose. “I’ve seen them and tasted them, covering them won’t change that.”

“You just took me by surprise,” she moaned as he pushed her into the shower wall, both of them being hit by the water. “And it was dark last night, it’s brighter in here.”

“Oh, Scully,” he said, pushing his pelvis against her, letting her feel how aroused he was, in case she had missed it. “Are you insinuating it was too dark, and I haven’t memorized every freckle on your skin?” He sucked at her neck, making her gasp, as he gripped her hips.

“Certainly not … not all of them?” she breathed. He pulled his head back and looked at her, and she grinned wickedly. He smiled back and glanced down at her chest bending to kiss between her breasts.

“There’s one,” he said as he lifted his head, raising his eyebrows, and bending back to kiss under her right breast. “Another.” Down further, close to her left hip, his lips touched her skin. “Another.” Her fingers grasped at his wet hair and he stood up.

He looked in her eyes and watched her breathing hard, a hand on his chest and one reaching to stroke him. His breath caught in his throat at the feel of her fingers around him and he pushed into her hand.

“The warm water is going to run out soon, why don’t you do what you came in here to do?” she asked, pushing her nails into his chest.

“And what do you think my reason was?” he asked her breathlessly as she squeezed him.

“Mmm …” she purred and he nearly came at the sound, leaning into her and grabbing her hips. “Come on, Mulder, you know what you want to do.” He looked at her and she grinned. 

He effortlessly lifted her up and against the shower wall as she let go of him to hold onto his shoulders instead. “Finally,” she groaned and wrapped her legs around him. Christ, he was about to have sex with her in the shower. How many times had he fantasized about this happening?

He slid inside her and she seethed, her head tilting back, her arms tightening around him. “Jesus, Mulderrrrr,” she moaned and he thrilled to the sound of it. He was making her feel that way, and goddamn if he would take it for granted.

“Mmmm, Scully,” he said, his mouth at her throat as he began thrusting. Just as he suspected, she was slick and felt as amazing as the last time he was inside her. This angle though, Christ it felt good. He knew it would not take long for him to come, but not without her.

“Scully, Jesus, tell me what you need,” he said, his hands on her ass, thrusting into her, unable to hold back.

“God, Mulder, just keep going, this feels so fucking good,” her thighs tighter around him, nails digging into his back and his neck. “You feel so good, so good … ohhhh right there, like that … yes, oh my God … don’t stop.” She moaned and began to pant out her breaths.

She clawed at him, pulling his head to her chest and moaning his name. “Harder. God, Mulder, harder.” He gripped her ass tighter, his thrusts becoming harder, wanting them to get there together.

“Oh, Mulder, I’m … oh God, I’m so close, so … so … yesssss oh, Mulderrrrrrr,” she dug her nails harder into his head and his back as he felt her tighten around him like a vice. She continued crying out his name as she came. He held tighter and then spilled inside her, pushing her further into the wall, as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Oh my … ho … Jesus, Mulder,” she said in his ear, her nails scratching at his neck, softer now, yet still keeping him close. “I’ve never done that before, it was amazing. We will definitely need to do that again.” He hummed out a laugh and raised his head. She moved her hands to hold his face and kissed him thoroughly.

Breaking from the kiss, she looked at him, her eyes and smile happy and different than he had ever seen. Sexed up and satisfied Scully was his new favorite version of her. He smiled and kissed her again before beginning to move and set her down, holding her steady as her legs were wobbly. She laughed and held onto  him, her eyes shining.

“I’m definitely up for doing that again,” he said and she glanced down, her eyes landing on his softening member, before coming back up to his eyes, her eyebrows raised. “Well, obviously not right _now_ ,” he said reaching behind him for his shampoo that she must have brought into the bathroom, her laughter in his ears.

He squeezed some into his hands, rubbed them together and began washing her hair and stealing kisses at the same time. She smiled into his mouth, moaning as he massaged her head. Pushing her back to the water, he rinsed her hair out, kissing her neck as he did.

When the shampoo was out, he pulled her back out of the spray and kissed her, his tongue stroking lazily against hers, enjoying the moment. She pulled back and took the shampoo from him, mirroring his previous movements, reaching up to wash his hair. He grinned at how she had to stand on tiptoes and she narrowed her eyes at him. Chuckling, he switched places with her and rinsed his hair.

He picked up the conditioner and again massaged it into her hair, kissing her lips, temples, forehead, and the tip of her nose. She smiled as he moved them around again, rinsing her hair once more. He did his own, as he felt the water beginning to cool.

Grabbing a washcloth, he soaped it up, and began to wash her body. She moaned when he arrived at certain spots, her hands redirecting his when he did more than wash her. He looked at her and she raised her eyebrows, making him chuckle.

Rinsed and clean, she took the washcloth from him, soaping it again and washing his body. The feeling of her hands on him was like a drug, he was already addicted and he wanted more. She traveled down, going to her knees to wash his legs. Seeing her on her knees, close to his dick, made his blood pound in his ears. When she looked up and met his eyes, his dick twitched.

Her smile was dangerous and he knew before she actually did it what she was going to do. Leaning forward, she grasped him and then took him in her mouth. “Jesus, Scully,” he said, pitching forward. She held him at the base and sucked him gently, licking the head before pulling back and continuing to stroke slowly, smiling up at him.

“I just wanted a taste. Seems only fair after you had so many last night,” she said impishly, letting him go and standing up. He turned her and pushed her against the wall as he kissed her, his dick a bit harder, but definitely not ready for any plans she may have.

The water was cooler on his ass as he pulled back from her and shook his head. “You are a minx, you know that?” he said, nuzzling his nose in her neck. She hummed and combed her fingers in his hair.

“And you like it,” she said.

“Oh, I absolutely do, please do not misunderstand me. I just want _you_ to be aware of it.” She laughed as he pulled back and turned off the water, kissing her once more before stepping out of the shower and grabbing two towels.

He wrapped hers around her and then dried himself off, wrapping his around his waist. She stepped out and dried off as he stood and watched her. “You know, it’s really unfair,” he said, causing her to pause and look at him questioningly. He sighed and shook his head. “The fact that men need recovery time, it isn’t fair. Not when you’re standing there looking like that and I know how it feels to be inside you. It’s just not fair.” She laughed and dropped her towel, coming to him and wrapping her arms around him, her soft, clean flesh intoxicating him. He held her to him and watched water drip from her hair and run down her body.

“Mulder, women have monthly periods, cramps, crabbiness, aching body parts. We carry children inside our bodies and then quite violently expel them out. The _least_ we can have for all that trouble, is the ability to have multiple orgasms,” she said, with a smirk on her face. He laughed and nodded his head, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

They broke apart and continued to dry off, sneaking looks at one another. She sighed and looked at him. “My stuff is next door. Can you go get it for me?” He shook his head and looked her up and down.

“I like what you’re wearing now,” he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. She laughed and smacked him. “Yeah, I’ll go get your stuff. Did you already unpack?” She nodded and he did the same.  

“Actually, I can just wear your jacket. I’ll head over and get dressed and we can go get a bite and then check on the Asekoff’s?” She looked at him and he blinked at her.

“Sorry, all I heard was you’re going to wear my jacket while you’re naked underneath. What else did you say?” She laughed again and walked out of the bathroom. He followed and watched her dig through the clothes on the chair and pick up his jacket. She slipped it on and he moaned at the sight.

“I’ll get these clothes later, but I’m hungry and I want to get some breakfast. Get changed and we’ll go get something to eat,” she said, buttoning his coat and keeping it closed. She picked up her room key and kissed him quickly before walking out the door, and he shook his head as he watched her leave.

“I’m in big trouble,” he said quietly, knowing that if seeing her leave the room was painful, going back home was going to be torture. He turned around and started to get dressed, determined to enjoy this time and not think of heading home.

They took a cab to a restaurant and ordered breakfast. Mulder was having a difficult time as they sat there for a couple of reasons. One, sitting beside her in both the cab and at the table, he could smell his own soaps on her. Normally she smelled wonderful, but of her own soaps and perfumes.

After showering and bathing together, of course she would smell of him, but it was arousing nonetheless, incredibly so. Every time she moved or shook her hair, he could smell himself on her and it was beginning to affect him.

Two, she was wearing a short sleeved white scooped v-neck type shirt with a pair of black slacks and it was making him crazy. When she moved, he saw more of her skin than usual. Well, he thought with a internal chuckle, until last night and this morning anyway. The fact that every so often she moved and he could see her bra strap, was like a live wire to his brain, making him crazy without even trying.

After they ate, she asked if he wanted to continue with the ruse of the case or if he would rather do something … else, raising her eyebrows at him. Staring into her blue eyes, he knew the right answer, but he was also curious about what happened in the forest. She smiled and nodded, calling for a cab.

As they waited, she stared at him, making him question his decision to check on this case that they were not officially involved in. Her eyes bore into him and he found it hard to breathe. She licked her lips and looked around, gesturing slightly to him to head outside. He followed her around the back of the restaurant and she grabbed his shirt, pulling his face to hers and kissing him.

“You sure you don’t want to just head back to the motel, Mulder?” she whispered against his lips and he moaned, one hand in her hair, the other on her waist.

“Scully,” he sighed, resting his forehead against hers. “I feel like we should at least _check_ to see what’s going on. Five minutes, ten tops.” She laughed and kissed him again before heading back to the front of the restaurant to wait for the cab.

Riding to the Asekoff’s house, Scully kept brushing her fingers against his. Though not looking at him, nor acknowledging what she was doing, her constant touch had him on edge. Maybe the ten minute countdown should start now …

Finding both Mrs. Asekoff and Louis at the house, they informed them a search party had gone out earlier that morning looking for Michael and the missing surveyors. Scully caught Mulder’s eye and he nodded, handing Mrs. Asekoff his card and telling her to call if anything changed or they had any questions.

Getting back into the waiting cab, they headed to the motel, her thigh pressing against his, her hand resting on his knee. He willed the car to get there faster as she had definitely been wearing those clothes too long.

The motel came into view and he sighed with relief. She squeezed his knee, smiling as they pulled to a stop, Mulder paying the fare before they got out. Scully walked to her door as he walked to his, causing him to glance over at her.

“I think I’m going to take a nap, Mulder,” she said, putting her key in the door and opening it before she stepped inside. “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

The door shut and he stood there blinking in confusion. Her hand on his knee, her kiss at the restaurant, he thought she would come back to his room with him. Did she want time to process what happened or was it something else? Did she want him to follow her? No, she made it clear she was going to her room, alone. He held his key in his hand and shook his head. Putting the key in the lock, he opened the door and stepped inside.

The maid had been in and the room was cleaner than when he left and the bed was made. Other than her clothes on the chair, any visual evidence of last night had been removed and he felt odd about it, especially with Scully on the other side of the wall, possibly rethinking what happened. He hit the key against his leg before throwing it on the dresser, his hands landing on his hips.

A knock sounded at the door and he opened it quickly. Scully stood there staring at her watch and shaking her head. “Three minutes, Mulder. Seriously? After that kiss and my hand on your leg? After _last night_? Really?” She looked up at him and shook her head, her lips curling up in a smile.

“Minx,” he said, shaking his head as he pulled her inside, slamming the door behind her. She laughed before she moaned as his lips found hers and he kissed her.

Clothes and shoes were removed and thrown wherever with their overwhelming desire to be skin-to-skin too much to handle. Fingers and lips explored, tested, and learned what made the other shiver, laugh, or cry out in ecstasy, as they began down this new path together.

Hours later, Mulder lay at the opposite end of the bed, wrapped around Scully with his head on her chest. He was tired, sated, and worried he would wake up tomorrow and find this was all a dream. Her hands in his hair, slowly scratching at his scalp, was pulling him closer to sleep, but he did not want to fall under just yet.  

“Hmmm. Scully, why don’t you sing ... something?” he said sleepily, breathing in her scent.

“Oh, no, Mulder,” she said with a laugh.

“Well, if you sing something, I’ll know you’re awake,” he said, pulling her closer. 

“Mulder, it’s late and I’m tired. It’s been a long, albeit amazingly wonderful day. Let’s sleep now,” she said with a yawn.

“We go home tomorrow,” he said.

“And?”

“Well … if we don’t sleep, we won’t wake up to this being just a dream,” he murmured.

“Mulder,” she said, with a small sigh, her fingers stopping momentarily in his hair. “I … Mulder … you, you don’t want me to sing. I can’t carry a tune.

“It doesn’t matter, Scully. Just sing anything,” he said settling in even closer to her, closing his eyes and humming against her neck. It was quiet for a few seconds, when the silence was broken by a sound he was not expecting. 

“ _Jeremiah was a bullfrog_ …” Scully began, completely off key and with no enthusiasm. He opened his eyes and leaned up to look in her eyes. “You said _sing anything …”_ she said with a shrug and a smile. He put his head back down and cleared his throat, an invitation to her to keep going. 

“... _was a good friend of mine. Never understood a single word he said_ …” she said and he tried not to laugh. “... _but I helped him drink his wine_ .” Quiet again and he smiled, loving that she had chosen _this_ song, one of his favorites, though she did not know it.

“Chorus,” he whispered, with a sleepy kiss to her neck. She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair again.

“ _Joy ... to the world. All the boys and girls. Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea. Joy to you and me …”_ she said, her voice getting quieter as they fell asleep together.

A loud pounding and a groaning Scully woke him hours later. He opened his eyes and immediately shut them again, the sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtain falling right on his face.

“What the hell is that?” Scully groaned, moving her head to his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. “Mulder …”

“I don’t know, Scully,” he groaned back.

“Agent Mulder!” a drawling voice said before the pounding began again, and they both sat up and stared at each other.

“Fuck! It’s Agent Stonecypher!” Mulder said jumping out of bed and Scully did the same, quickly running into the bathroom. He grabbed his underwear and slid them on, before opening the door.

“Oh!” Agent Stonecypher said in surprise, looking at his bare chest. He squinted his eyes in the bright sun and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry to wake you, but uh … well, Agent Kinsley and I were driving back from the conference and heading to the airport. We thought we’d offer you a ride, if you’re interested.” Mulder nodded and she smiled.

“That’s kind of you,” he said, laying on the charm. “What time is it?”

“It’s 8:30.”

“Ah … well I think our flight isn’t until 1:00, and I’m definitely not ready yet, gotta pack up and shower. I’m sure Agent Scully isn’t awake yet as we were checking on the case late last night. So, I thank you, but we’ll find our own way to the airport.” He smiled at her and she nodded.

“So, they found the missing people? They’re all okay?” she asked.

“Yup. Turns out it was an animal after all. Got used to people and didn’t show fear, but also didn’t like it close to its place. We got a call last night and went to check on them, see how they were doing. All the missing people are in the hospital, recovering as we speak,” he said with a grin.

“That’s good. Should I go tell Agent Scully the plans?” She gestured toward Scully’s room and he shook his head.

“Nah, she’s probably still sleeping and she’s a bit of a nightmare in the mornings if she hasn’t gotten enough sleep. I’ll let her know in a little while.” He smiled again and she smiled back. She stuck out her hand and he shook it. They said goodbye and she walked away as he closed the door breathing a sigh of relief.

The bathroom door opened and Scully walked out, completely nude, and crossed her arms as she looked at him. “A _nightmare_ , Mulder?” He grinned and stepped toward her.

“I said a _bit_ of one, just a bit,” he said, pulling her to him, but she remained resolute, eyebrow raised. He kissed her neck, her chin, and then pulled back. “I would have said anything to get her out of here, knowing you were waiting, and so goddamn naked. Look at you, Scully. Jesus. If she wanted me to say aliens didn’t exist, I would have.” She grinned slowly, uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Stumbling to the bed, she pulled his underwear off, pushed him down onto his back and straddled him. Kissing him as she pressed her body to his, it did not take long for him to become fully erect. She raised up and slid down his length, causing them both to sigh. Looking in his eyes, she moaned and began to ride him slowly, but quickly increasing the speed.

“God, Scully, yes,” he said, putting his hands on her hips, letting her set the pace, and enjoying the ride. She was breathing fast and digging her nails into his chest. He watched her face, then her breasts bouncing as she went faster. God, she was beautiful.

“Mulder … oh, Jesus … God …” with a cry she collapsed against him, breathing hard and quaking around him. “My God … so good.” He hummed his response and gripped her hips tighter, turning them so she was on her back.

She wrapped her legs around him and he held her hands down on the bed above her head. If the look in her eyes and and the way she jerked against him was any indication, she liked being held down this way. Oh, that was good to know.

“You like this, Scully? Like being restrained?” he asked and she nodded, as he began thrusting hard into her, the knowledge of it a turn on for him as well. “Hmmm, we’ll need to have some fun with that.”

She fairly purred and the sound shot straight to his groin. Faster he pumped into her and just before he reached his peak, he felt her tighten and heard her intake of breath. She arched against him and he came, pouring himself inside her.

“Ooooohhhh, God …” she cried out. “Mulder, yes … yes. Oh my God …”

“Scully … oh, Scully …” he said as he thrust a couple of more times before collapsing on top of her, where he could feel her heart racing. Breath rushed together creating a melody.

Kissing at her neck, her shoulder, he smiled. “ _If I were the king of the world,”_ he said in her ear, continuing the song from last night, making her breathe out a laugh. “ _Tell you what I’d do, I'd throw away the cars and the bars and the war, and make sweet love to you.”_

 _“Sing it now,”_ she said, moving her hands from above her head and stroking his hair, laughing breathlessly again.

 _“Joy to the world,”_ he said, kissing her lips, and rolling to the side, her legs still around him. “ _All the boys and girls. Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea. Joy to you and me._ ” She laughed and he joined her, kissing her temple, as she snuggled under his chin.

“Mmm, Mulder. I’m really glad we were stopped at that roadblock. Think of the _joy_ we would have missed out on,” she said saucily, her lips against his neck.

“Ah yes, Scully,” he said, stroking her hair. “The people may have been attacked, their families worried and concerned, but hey … we got some, right?”

“You’re goddamn right, Mulder. You’re goddamn right,” she said giving him a pinch and making him jump. They both laughed and then were quiet as they lay there, each thinking of the past couple of days and what tomorrow would hold.

Showered, dressed, and packed a few hours later, they met back in his room to wait for their cab. He sat in the chair and she climbed into his lap, kissing him senseless until they heard the honk from the cab driver. She looked at him and kissed him once more before rising from his lap.

Driving to the airport, she laced her fingers with his, a smile on her face. He grinned back and ran his thumb across her hand. Checked in, bags dropped off, they got coffee and a snack before sitting to wait for their flight. Quietly they ate and watched other people walking to and from the gates close to them.

He threw out their trash and sat back down beside her. Her thigh pressed against his and he heard a song being hummed. He leaned his head closer to hers and smiled as he began to hum with her, his fingers lightly and quickly grazing her thigh.

 _Joy to the world_  
_All the boys and girls_  
_Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea_  
_Joy to you and me._


End file.
